


Mirror, Mirror ... (#1)

by baranduin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competition is hard to shake. Crack-ish. Thanks to Hanarobi for beta!</p><p>Hopefully this will end up being part of a series of short vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror ... (#1)

They stood in front of the mirror and posed. Johnny favored opening his mouth in his best Pam Anderson impression while Evgeni preferred to purse his lips, sure it was sexy as hell (instead of ridiculously coy).

"Mine is best," Johnny purred, tilting his head.

"Nyet." Evgeni shook his head vigorously, admired the cascading effect and went back to pouting.

"What you mean nyet? Da!"

Evgeni stopped with the posing and turned to Johnny. He ran his fingers through Johnny's hair, mussing the carefully arranged strands, which Johnny only minded a little bit … such nice strong hands with sensitive long fingers … who the fuck could complain. Certainly not Johnny.

Evgeni returned to his posing. "Is not being a mullet at all. I think. Not like mine."


End file.
